


Adornment

by Sandrene09



Category: Smosh
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrene09/pseuds/Sandrene09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Anthony decides that to have this thing forever, he has to get married. Before that can happen though, he has to propose first, and God knows that he will do anything in his power to ensure that this will be Ian’s first and last proposal.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He succeeds, sort of.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>His proposal is Ian’s first, but it really isn’t the last, nor are the second, third, or fourth ones.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It’s actually kind of sad.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adornment

**Author's Note:**

> A repost of my fic.

Between Ian and Anthony, it has always been Anthony who thought over _everything_.

Ian has always been the type to go with the flow, often doing things with a smile on his face despite not having any plan whatsoever. It’s not the same for Anthony who is used to thinking things over twice, thrice, five times before making a decision, a trait of his that has caused Ian over the years to call him a perfectionist, but it’s okay.

Anthony would like to think it’s okay because they balance each other out. Ian gets him to go wild in public, and he gets Ian to calm down in private. It’s a win-win situation. In fact, it’s so much of a win-win situation that he kind of wants it to happen every single day. Or, you know, possibly forever, if Ian’s into that sort of thing (and Anthony kind of hopes he is because he’s not really sure what he’ll do if Ian _isn’t_ into that sort of thing).

Anthony has always believed in doing things himself, so it’s time that he does something about _this_. After all, Ian _is_ quite the catch, and though Anthony would never admit it, he’s actually kind of scared of Ian realizing that he could do _so much better_ than Anthony. It’s not that Anthony himself isn’t quite attractive, it’s just that he sometimes looks at Ian and wonders how the hell someone like him managed to grab the attention of someone as funny and creative as Ian.

(He also sometimes looks at the tweets of some of the people their Smosh account follows and he knows that their fans are crazy-happy about them finally being in a relationship, but he also sees the “daddy, fuck me” tweets Ian has been getting lately since Anthony’s started to take more selfies with him, and call him crazy, but those actually kind of worry him a bit.)

Anthony decides that to have this thing forever, he has to get married. Before that can happen though, he has to propose first, and God knows that he will do anything in his power to ensure that this will be Ian’s first and last proposal.

He succeeds, sort of.                

His proposal _is_ Ian’s first, but it really isn’t the last, nor are the second, third, or fourth ones.

It’s actually kind of sad.

-.-.-.-

The first attempt starts like this:

Anthony knows a lot of things about Ian. It’s kind of hard not to when he’s been best friends with the guy for more than a decade, when he’s spent about half of that decade pining, and when he’s been dating the guy for three years. That being said, Anthony knows just what Ian would love.

When he has mentally gone through his plan, he books two first class plane tickets heading to Tokyo and starts browsing the net for lavish hotels with awesome room service and thick walls. He tells Ian that they’re going on a trip to Tokyo because, let’s face it, it would be pretty damn hard to bring Ian to Tokyo without him knowing (and without being accused of kidnapping, if he’s going to be honest with himself), and asks him if there’s anywhere specific he wants to go.

Instead of just telling him where, though, Ian furrows his eyebrows and asks him why they’re going to Japan. Anthony, for the first time in his life, doesn’t know what to say, because he hasn’t prepared for this. What kind of perfectionist is he when he didn’t even prepare an answer for this potential question? A bad one, really.

But anyway, Anthony manages to pull an answer out of his ass and he convinces Ian to go with him on this trip. He plans an itinerary which features all of Ian’s listed locations, and he goes and buys a ring with Mari. Buying a ring is not actually as hard as he first thought it would be, because he _knows_ Ian and what would look perfect on him, but it still takes a few weeks. No matter how much Anthony knows a certain ring will look perfect around Ian’s finger, he doesn’t find the ring until about three weeks into the search.

The ring is white gold with three diamonds embedded into it, Ian’s and Anthony’s initials engraved on the inner surface. It’s simple enough for Ian’s tastes. Anthony knows he will like it.

(Anthony ignores the taunting voice in his head saying Ian will never say yes.)

The day of their flight arrives, and Ian has to forcibly get Anthony’s phone to stop him from double-checking their reservations. Their plane ride is smooth, the hotel staff is very accommodating, and the restaurant is perfect. Naturally, this is how everything goes to hell.

Anthony pats down his pockets once he sits down in front of Ian, and his eyes widen, not feeling the box-shaped lump that’s supposed to be there. He excuses himself to the bathroom, and once he’s in there, he actually removes his suit jacket and turns all pockets inside-out, looking for the small black velvet box.

He looks at the mirror and sees a man harried and wild-looking.

He forces himself to calm down. It doesn’t work, of course, because it’s then when he remembers that the last time he saw that damn box was in Sacramento, when he was double-checking everything before he decided to double-check on their reservations and their tour plans.

Goddamn it.

Anthony breathes in deep, then forces himself to put on the suit jacket and smooth out the few creases. There’s nothing to be done now except enjoy the evening.

Except, it’s kind of hard to remember that when he and Ian return back to their hotel room later and find their bed filled with rose petals.

Ian asks why there are rose petals.

Anthony doesn’t answer that he asked hotel management to put those there. Instead, he shrugs.

(It’s much, _much_ later, when they’re on the flight back, when Anthony opens his laptop bag and finds a small black velvet box hidden beneath the laptop charger. It’s when he remembers that, because he was in a hurry, he was forced to put the box there despite the large chance that Ian would find it. As it turned out, Ian _didn’t_ find it, but neither did he. He barely resists the urge to thump his head against the seat in front of him.)

This is how the whole thing starts.

-.-.-.-

“Look, I don’t get why you’re so worried. I’m sure he’ll say yes,” Mari says, her eyes on the files on her desk.

They’re in the office, Mari reading the latest articles to know what she’s going to say on the next Smosh Pit Weekly episode. Anthony’s really supposed to be organizing their scheduled shoots by determining which games they’ll play, but the planner sits, ignored, on the staff room table.

Anthony sighs. “Why don’t you talk about it a little louder? I’m sure Sohinki didn’t hear what you said.”

Mari rolls her eyes, finally directing her attention to Anthony. “You’re too worried about this entire thing, Anthony. You’re over-thinking.”

“I’m not!” Anthony protests, remembering to keep his voice soft and quiet. “It’s a proposal, Mari. You don’t exactly go through these things without planning them.”

Mari looks at Anthony in that way Anthony just _knows_ means “ _You’re cute and what you’re doing is adorable, so I’m going to let this slide”_ and Anthony sighs. “What is it?” he asks.

Mari shrugs, refocusing on the papers in front of her. “I didn’t say you shouldn’t plan it, I just said that you shouldn’t over-think it. Over-thinking it will just give you more opportunities to panic, Anthony, and we don’t want that.”

So Anthony follows Mari’s suggestion.

Anthony goes and buys a couple of donuts and some snacks, gets his camera and a small picnic blanket, and gets Ian to come with him to their playground under the pretense of filming a Smosh is Bored episode. Ian is confused—normally, Anthony tells him if he has any plans for future episodes beforehand—but he goes along with it.

Everything’s going well, really—Anthony has his camera focused on Ian trying to make it down the kiddie slide, the picnic blanket is set up and ready, and he has double-checked the ring beforehand and made sure it’s in his pocket.

Everything’s as perfect as it can get.

He’s about to put down the camera and reach into his ring pocket, his eyes on Ian who’s slowly approaching him with a smile on his face, when it abruptly starts _raining_.

It’s not the romantic kind of rain. It’s the kind of rain where some picnic blankets are ruined forever because of the mud, where donuts are completely soggy when they’re picked up, and where Anthony would never _dare_ propose. Anthony ruefully thinks the universe hates him.

Well. There’s always next time, of course. Anthony’s not going to let this bring him down.

Fuck you, universe.

-.-.-.-

Anthony’s focusing on the blue punching bag before him, his hatred for the way the universe keeps on proposal-blocking him sharp and on the forefront of his mind, when his ears register the ungodly noise that is Joven’s high-pitched squeal ( _squeal_ is the only word for it, okay?) of delight.

“You’re getting married?” Joven asks excitedly, bright grin on his face and a look of pure delight shining in his eyes.

Anthony blinks, barely managing to leap out of the way when the punching bag swings his way. “Uhh,” he says, not knowing how to respond. He raises a hand to scratch at the back of his head before he remembers that he’s actually wearing gloves, and finally says, “hopefully.”

Joven furrows his eyebrows. “What do you mean, ‘hopefully’?”

Anthony shrugs. He doesn’t actually want to talk about it, his heart still kind of aching from all those missed chances, but this is _Joven_ , and Joven’s a sap for these kinds of things. If he doesn’t tell him now, Joven will probably keep on bugging him until even Ian takes notice and finds out his plan before he’s even ready. He can’t have that.

He sighs, then heads toward the locker rooms. “I want to get married, yes, but I haven’t even correctly proposed to him.”

Joven raises an eyebrow. “Correctly proposed? How the hell do you _in_ correctly propose?”

Anthony stops and thinks about it. “Be me,” he finally answers, then continues on walking.

Joven laughs, loud and carefree. “I’m sure you’re all right at this kind of thing,” he says, his faith in Anthony’s proposal skills evident in his tone of voice.

Oh, if Joven only knew.

Shaking his head, Anthony sighs. “But that’s the thing. I’m not! Whenever I try, it’s like the universe hates me! First, I thought that I left the ring back at home, only to find it in my laptop bag on the flight back. The second time, it rained. Hard.”

Joven grins, and Anthony knows it’s partly because he finds the whole thing adorable and partly because he finds the whole thing hilarious. Anthony watches Joven remove his boxing gloves before starting to remove his own, rolling his shoulders in an effort to get the tension bleed out more.

“Then you’re all right,” Joven says, shrugging, once he has his boxing gloves on the bench before them. “It’s just the universe screwing you over.”

“Gee, thanks,” Anthony drawls, “that totally helped.”

“I’m just saying!” Joven protests.

The thing is that Anthony _knows_ the universe is screwing him over, _thank you very much_. He doesn’t need reminding that the universe sort of hates him, and he doesn’t need reminding that he hasn’t yet actually presented the ring to Ian.

It’s honestly getting a little harder for him to hide the ring from Ian until the time when he can actually _finally_ propose for real, what with him not wanting to cause Ian to be suspicious of _anything_. It’s also a little hard for him to sleep beside Ian every night and not feel that white gold band around Ian’s ring finger.

He never actually thought proposing would be this hard.

That night, as he gets into bed, Ian already sleeping on his side of the bed, Anthony thinks about what he’s been planning to do for months now. Just _when_ is the right moment? He doesn’t think he can actually answer that, seeing as every moment with Ian feels like _the_ right moment (yes, that’s actually _really_ cheesy, now that Anthony’s thinking about it, but it’s the _truth_ ).

The sky outside is dark, the only light coming from the moon. Ian looks peaceful, lying there beside Anthony.

Anthony kind of wants to keep him forever.

Maybe he should just do it like they do in the movies, where the actor asks the chef to put the ring in the desert, or in the champagne flutes. The idea’s actually sort of good, and Anthony resolves to make it happen as soon as possible.

He can’t wait.

-.-.-.-

In true movie-fashion, the special donut with the ring is delivered to the wrong people.

Anthony kind of wants to bang his head against the table.

-.-.-.-

_Proposals should not be this hard._

Anthony presses send and waits, sighing when a barrage of texts makes his phone vibrate continuously.

It’s a good thing there’s this group-texting thing. Otherwise, Anthony doesn’t think he’ll be able to type the same words over and over again.

_Mari: Oh you poor thing._

_Matt: That’s okay, third time’s not actually the charm._

_David: How did it happen this time?_

_Joven: At least it isn’t a no._

Anthony blinks, reading Joven’s answer.

There’s still hope. At least it isn’t a no, indeed.

-.-.-.-

One of the best things about California is its beaches. Anthony knows that the sunset looks _glorious_ by the sea, and he knows that there are some dinner cruises that may be able to provide them a private room for dining.

He books the date and tells Ian that he’s planned a date for them. Anthony thinks he sees Ian cast suspicious eyes on him, but when he blinks, the look is gone, quickly replaced by happy excitement.

He and Ian dress up in freshly-pressed suits when the day comes. It never actually ceases to astound Anthony just how good Ian looks in a well-tailored suit, especially when his ties are just _that_ shade of blue. It makes Anthony want to just stay at home and remove that suit piece by piece with his hands, or possibly his mouth.

But no. Sadly, there’s something he has planned, and he’s paid a hell of a lot for this cruise. He’s not going to miss this.

“Are we there yet?” Ian asks a few minutes into their drive, an excited grin gracing his face. Anthony rolls his eyes fondly—how is this man _real_?

“Nope,” he answers, popping the _p_. “Just wait and see.”

They make it to the beach just before the sun starts to set, vivid reds, yellows, and oranges bleeding across the darkening sky, painting a scene of light. He and Ian exit the car and, for a moment, just stand there, side by side, looking at the beautiful landscape before them.

“Beautiful,” Ian breathes out.

Anthony looks at him, looks at the way Ian continues to see under the surface, the way Ian continues to think outside the box, the way Ian continues to marvel at things that he’s grown up with like sunsets and beaches, and thinks, _yes_.

When the sun has truly set, he and Ian slowly walk to the ship. Ian’s polite, his smile charming and effortless as always. On the other hand, Anthony is sweating out of every pore, almost sure he is reeking of anxiety.

Well. Anthony _did_ say that they manage to balance each other out.

Everything’s actually more or less perfect. The staff is accommodating and they get a private room to themselves. The food is delicious, and Anthony hears a lot of moans from Ian’s many foodgasms.

It’s _the_ right time to propose.

Except, the ship moves a little bit to the side, and suddenly, Anthony is dizzy and bile is rising in his throat.

He groans mentally. _Universe_.

He knows this isn’t the right moment to propose, knows that he won’t be hearing that sweet “yes” fall from Ian’s mouth, but he’ll be damned if he lets himself vomit all over Ian’s pristine suit. Quickly, he stands up from the table and manages to make it in time to the nearest comfort room, vomiting down the delicious food he just ate.

Anthony grimaces as he watches a few hundred bucks worth of food go down the toilet drain.

He already knows he won’t be able to kiss Ian tonight, not until he has brushed his teeth.

So much for _“the right time to propose_ ”.

-.-.-.-

Anthony finally loses it on his fifth attempt. He’s not even sure it’s an _attempt_ , really, seeing as he didn’t plan for it to happen.

He and Ian are filming a Lunchtime With Smosh episode that’s actually supposed to be more aptly named Breakfast-time With Smosh, Ian taking a huge bite out of his creamy peanut butter sandwich, and Anthony holding the camera, when it finally hits him.

This man, ridiculously huge bites of food and all, is the love of his life.

It’s not a new thought, no, but it’s a thought that zooms past everything else in his brain and stops at the forefront of his mind. The thought zooms past carefully-planned proposals and paperwork deadlines, and suddenly, Anthony hears himself say, “Oh God, will you please just marry me?”

Ian blinks, releasing the piece of bread he’s holding, and Anthony snaps his mouth shut. Oh God, oh God, oh God.

This is it. This is how he’s going to be rejected.

Slowly, Ian opens his mouth, before he closes it again, apparently wordless. He blinks. “Are you sure?” he asks.

Anthony hasn’t heard a more idiotic question in his life. “Of course I am,” he says with absolute certainty.

Ian grins. “Then, yes.”

Anthony laughs before he puts down the camera and makes his way to Ian, kissing him once he’s near enough. He doesn’t care if he’s giving the camera a free show—he can always edit those scenes out later, when he’s done celebrating with his fiancé.

His _fiancé_. He likes the sound of that.

 _He_ is _Ian’s_ _fiancé_. He likes the sound of that even more.

When they’ve parted for air, Anthony blinks and remembers that the ring isn’t actually with him. It’s in his sock drawer with the speech he has written for this moment, for the proposal that’s supposed to be perfect.

He groans.

“What is it?” Ian asks, a smile still on his face.

“This is so unplanned and sudden. I had a whole plan,” Anthony confesses.

Ian kisses him on the lips briefly, chastely, before pulling away. “I’m sure your plans were perfect. Now go get me my ring.”

Anthony grins.

The proposal isn’t perfect, not really, and he doesn’t get a chance to read Ian his speech until much, much later, when they’re both sated and lying on their bed, but Anthony finds that he doesn’t care as much anymore.

After all, he has put that ring on Ian’s finger and it felt _perfect_. If you ask him, it’s probably the only kind of perfection he will ever need.

-.-.-.-

_We’re engaged!_

_David: How many times did it take you, again? Congratulations!_

_Mari: I told you he wouldn’t say no. Congratulations!_

_Matt: Congrats! Now you’ll finally stop moping at our shoots._

_Joven: Congratulations! I told you he wouldn’t say no. The universe doesn’t hate you._

Anthony smiles and looks at Ian who’s sleeping beside him, the light of the moon glinting from the smooth white gold band around his finger.

The universe doesn’t him that much after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Smosh. I don’t make money from this.


End file.
